


Teasing you

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cassian's had enough of her bullshit, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Cassian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Fluff, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, Nesta is a bratty sub, Smut, Sub Nesta Archeron, Teasing, kinky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Nesta is dancing with everyone during a night out at Rita's, everyone that is, except for Cassian, and she knows he's watching.
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Teasing you

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go then, have some kinky smut, 'cause y'all are just as horny as me ;)  
> We've had jealous Nesta, here's jealous Cassian.
> 
> As always, drop any requests in the comments.

Music filled her ears, and Nesta smirked across the room at Cassian, swaying her hips even more to the melody. He narrowed his eyes, and she just grinned, turning her attention away from him, if he had a problem, he could come and tell her to her face. She quickly forgot all about him, allowing the music to guide her movements, dancing with Mor one moment, and Azriel the next. When she glanced back at the booth that they had claimed for the evening, Cassian was not there. She shrugged and made her way to the bar, leaning against it, catching her breath for a moment, and grinned as a drink appeared in front of her, she glanced around for Cassian, but someone else appeared behind her.

"Hey,"

"Hello," she narrowed her eyes slightly,

"I don't think we've met." So he didn't recognize her, perhaps she could have a bit of fun then, "Max, and you are?"

"Maya," she quickly lied, "I haven't seen you before, where are you from?" 

"Oh, I'm from Velaris, just never been _here_ before," she hummed as he took a seat beside her, leaning closer, she sat up a bit, not sure how comfortable she was with this, and finished her drink, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," she stepped back onto the dance floor, keeping near the edge, near the exit, so that she could get out if she needed to, but she allowed herself to let go a little, to dance, and dance. One moment Max had his hands on her hips, the next she pushed him away a little, grabbing his hands with her own. Dancing was fine, but if he expected anything more...

She didn't have a chance to finish that thought before she was ripped away and pulled outside. Almost immediately she found herself shoved against the wall outside the club, Cassian's blazing eyes meeting hers,

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?"

"Dancing. Or is that not allowed?" She teased,

"Not like that, you already pushed him away once, read the situation." 

"I was fine."

"Were you? He was about to grab your ass, you know full well that only _I_ am allowed to touch you like that. You're mine."

"Oh really?" She smirked, oh she was going to enjoy this, "Well it isn't up to you, is it?" She squealed as he pulled her off the wall, crushing her against his chest as he leapt into the air, "Cass! Slow down!" She screamed, clinging on to him for dear life, she knew he would never drop her, but it didn't make flying any less scary, "Cass!" she screamed, "Please slow down, please." He leveled off, smirking down at her before he dove down to their house, keeping a hold of her as he pushed the door open, she struggled to free herself, "I can walk, you prick!" He just chuckled, and carried her all the way to their bedroom, before setting her down.

Before she had a chance to speak, he spun her round and shoved her against the wall again, pressing himself into her back. She gasped and made to push him off, to turn around, but he pinned both of her hands above her head with one of his, the other found her ass. she wriggled, but relaxed as she realized that he had her pinned, and tipped her head sideways as his lips brushed against the shell of her ear, but then left,

"Cass?"

"Perhaps you need reminding of why you're mine." He pushed her dress up around her hips, squeezing the flesh of her ass, smacking it when she ground against him, "No moving," she whimpered but complied, biting her lip to hold back from begging him for more, she knew how it was going to go tonight, she had wound him up, danced with everyone except him, he would decide what she got tonight, and damn it if she wasn't excited.

He let go, and she made to turn around, but he quickly hoisted her over a shoulder, throwing her dress aside, her bra and panties quickly following, she squealed as he threw her down on the bed, 

"Alright sweetheart?" He whispered,

"Yes." She nodded, "Now, General, are you going to fuck me, or not?" She added, reaching out for him, but squealed as he flipped her over, pulling her back so that she was bent over the bed, one hand between her shoulder blades pinning her down. She couldn't see him, but she could hear the rusting in the drawer next to the bed, and she rubbed her thighs together to try to relieve some of the ache she felt. She whined as he eased them back apart,

"Oh no, tonight you only get what _I_ give you." She was about to complain, but he pulled her hands behind her back, quickly tying them in place as he rubbed his cock against her ass, gods he was already so hard, and against her best efforts, she couldn't help gasping,

"General, please." She tried to turn her head to see him, but couldn't quite see, he pressed his lips against her neck, sucking and biting at the skin there, marking her as his, she let her eyes fall closed, and moaned the moment a finger pushed at her ass, he quickly added some oils, rubbing them into her, slowly, and she moaned again as he added a second finger. She wiggled her hips and tried to grind against him, but he pinned her hips down, holding her still, and playfully smacked her ass again,

"I said no moving, don't make me properly spank you." She could almost hear his smile, and forced herself to go still, if he stopped now, there was no way she could cope, she needed him. Right now. When he withdrew his fingers she whimpered at the loss of him, and he hummed gently to her, "Patience, sweetheart." He crooned gently, rubbing her ass before pushing into her in one go. Her eyes rolled back, and she collapsed completely, no longer able to even try to look at him, content to let him have control, to set the pace. She moaned loudly with every thrust, and he gripped her hips tighter, thrusting into her harder, "Good girl," he murmured, rubbing her hips gently where his grips had left little marks on her skin,

"General," she whined, "Can I-"

"No." 

"But-"

"After that display earlier, you don't get to come yet."

"Please," she whined, then screamed it as he pulled all the way out and slammed back into her, filling her ass with cum, her own pleasure rising, she wasn't sure how long she even could stave it off anymore, "Please, please, Cass," she wailed, forgetting to call him 'General' anymore, "Please, please, I'm sorry, please, I can't, I can't," she squealed, 

"Hmmmm," he kept moving inside her, even after his own climax, and then pulled out, "I don't think you've earned it just yet." Tears of frustration, forming at the effort of holding back her climax threatened to fall as she managed to lift her head, to look him in the eyes as he stood back, away from her. He grinned as he sat down next to her, and pulled her into his lap, brushing the hair away from her face, "Are you going be a good girl for me?" She nodded, burying her face in his neck, trailing kisses along his jaw,

"Please," she sighed as he ran his hands up her waist, lying back onto the bed, pulling her with him, he teased the underside of her breasts, before lifting her up, both hands on her hips as he guided her down onto him, holding her still as she whined, trying to move her hips, but he held her steady, "Please," she whined, and he relented, slowly rocking her hips back and forth, too slowly, tortuously so, and she gasped as he thrust upwards into her, almost collapsing onto him, unable to hold herself up with her hands still bound behind her. 

"Earn it sweetheart," he whispered before increasing the pace, and her moans filled the room again, quickly joined by his own voice, chanting her name like a prayer before he spilled inside her again, gasping her name out as his breathing sped up. Tears welled in her eyes as she quashed another climax, and he grinned at her, before whispering, "Come for me, sweetheart." 

Her vision went white as pleasure washed over her, sending her into spasms, and Cassian had to hold her up as she screamed his name, again and again, finally collapsing onto his chest once she came down from her high. He nudged her off him, and quickly untied her hands, allowing her to hold on to him as she panted for breath. When she finally recovered, she lifted her head off his chest, the love she felt for him shining in those hazel depths,

"I love you Cass,"

"I know," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist, "I love you more-" he broke off when she brushed her fingers along his wings, and hardened again, she smirked, mischief glimmering in her eyes, and she yelped when he flipped her underneath him, nudging her legs apart and holding her wrists down. She laughed as he kissed her nose, moving his hands so that she could interlock their fingers as he pushed back into her, moving slowly, kissing her with each thrust until they both came again, moaning each other's names.

Cassian collapsed onto the bed beside Nesta, and pulled her into his side, wrapping a wing around her as they each caught their breath. She trailed her hands along the whorls of ink across his chest, his shoulders. She echoed the movement with her mouth, but gently, aiming to soothe, not arouse. He chuckled and slipped a hand into her hair, massaging her scalp as she rested her head against his chest, lying there in a comfortable silence.

It seemed hours later that he finally pulled her off the bed, and carried her through to the bathchamber, setting a warm bath running as he rubbed her back, and kissed the side of her neck again. When the bath was full, he eased her into it, and she immediately spun round, motioning for him to do the same. He leaned his head back onto her shoulder, smiling contentedly as she returned the favor, massaging shampoo through his hair, and he gasped and spluttered when she dunked his head underwater to wash it out,

"Demon," he hissed when she allowed him to surface, turning round and pouncing, tickling her until she was crying with laughter and begging him to stop,

"Cass! Stop!" She giggled, still breathless when he finally did, and scowled at him, but grinned as she stepped out of the bath, still unsteady on her feet. Cassian was at her side instantly, a hand on her lower back as she dried off. She perched on the edge of the bath as he did the same and laughed again when he swept her into his arms and carried her back to bed, the magic of the house having changed the sheets. She was still smiling when she fell asleep, safe in his arms. 


End file.
